Cozy Glow (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic with Reiner and Bertholdt)
Overview Cozy Glow is a former antagoinst in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic with Reiner and Bertholdt. She is the Main Antagoinst of Season 8, one of the Secondary Antagoinst of Season 9, the Main Protagonist of Season 10 ,and The Secret Treasure Special, and a supporting Protagonist in Seasons 11 and 12. Personailty When first met by the CMCs Cozy acted sweet, and kind. She used her cuteness to get others to do what she wanted, When it was reveled she was evil, She showed a more crazy and manaic side. In Season 10 it's reveled that Cozy Glow suffers from a severe case of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disoder) This is due to her abusive parents, and once she was adopted by Twilight and Reiner. She became very shy and distant from others,though she was abel to open up to Mikasa Ackerman about her past. During her time in the Legion of Doom, she was abel to come up with serveal plans the heleped the other villians succeed in their plans. However she has an imense fear towards the Titans, especially the Colossal Titan. After being captured and seeing herself chained to a wall, Cozy had a massive Panic Attack, as it Reminded her of what her parents would do to her when ever they got angry at her History Cozy Glow, was born in Fillydelphia to two very cruel and evil ponies. Everyday they would, physically, and Mentally abuse her. Her classmates and teachers at her school were the same. The only lights she had were her stuffed lion plush, her puppy Peaches, and her older brother Nathan. Nathan was the only member of Cozy's Family who loved her. Unlike Cozy he was not abused, and was very popular in school. One day their parents went too far in their abuse when Cozy Glow acidently spiled a tiny drop of water on her father, both he and her Mother beat her so severley to the point she couldn't move, they the chained her to her bed in the basement. This was the last straw for Nathan, that night when their parents went to bed, he snuck into the basment, got the key out of the draw, unchained Cozy Glow, and together along with Peaches, and Cozy's lion they made their escape. Nathan takes Cozy Glow to the nearest hosptail to get her injuries healed. The doctors and nurses are outrage when they here about what Cozy parents had done to her, and kept her and her brother hidden when their parents came looking for them. After a few weeks Cozy was relased to the hosptial, and the doctors gave her and her brother train tickets to Manehatten, However that day, would end up causing Cozy Glow to go through the worst pain she ever went through. While at the train station it was raining very hard.Cozy was Standing with Nathan and Peaches holding her lion, when they noticed a comotion, two stalions were arguing with each other, and it eventually turned physical. Cozy got scared and hid behind her brother, but what she didn't know was that the fight was heading their way, but Nathan did, and without hestating he threw Cozy Glow out of the way. Cozy Glow watched in horror as The two stalions, her Puppy, and her brother fell off the platform and onto the tracks. Peaches was crushed under the weight of the three ponies and died instantly, the two stalions were still fighting, and before anyone could react, the train came speeding in, Cozy screamed as she saw the train strike her already dead puppy, the two stalions and her brother killing them on impact. The other poines were shocked by what happend, and while many of them went to recover the bodies, Cozy Glow just sat in the middle of the station, Screaming at the Heavens. Cozy would later find herself in ponyvile attending Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. Category:Female Villains Category:My Little pony villans Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Successful Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Mischievous Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Anime Villains Category:Attack on Titan Villains